


When The Light Touches Our Souls

by Lunan95



Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Affection, Anchors, Elias refuses to die and Jonah refuses to lose, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jonah and Elias obviously don't love each other, Male Rivals, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Sharing a Body, Soulmates, a literal take on that, but they both love Jenny, so they both share the same body, they just share a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Elias refuses to die at the hands of a stupid 200 year old idiot. Jonah refuses to lose to a simple-minded pothead. So they end up sharing the same body...Jonah steers while Elias watches.Then they met miss Jenny Blackwood and both of them fell in love with this lovely, angelic, headstrong and pretty girl who takes on entities bravely. Fighting about her is non-existent since they're technically the same person. Almost.So they both love her with all of their heart.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonah Magnus, Elias Bouchard/Jenny Blackwood, Jenny Blackwood/Jonah Magnus, Jonah Magnus/Matilda Darcey (past)
Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584229
Kudos: 4





	When The Light Touches Our Souls

Elias had been trapped in his own mind, not able to do anything else than to watch through...Jonah’s eyes and he was insulted. 

This was his body, his identity and this old guy just came and stole it, just like that. How rude!

Jonah talked, walked, moved, touched and experienced everything he should’ve. 

In hindsight...he never gave a thought about what would happen at more...private moments. Elias realizes sooner and later that Jonah was the world’s biggest prude.

So of course he was taken of surprise upon the meeting of the lovely Jenny Blackwood.

Elias, seeing everything through Jonah’s eyes now saw the world’s most beautiful girl with the prettiest smile and that lovely ginger hair, with orange curls. A burning desire to touch her, just to gently hold her hands (which must be soft). Her eyes were warm and brown. The freckles were like constellations, with beauty in the pattern. The sound of her laughter cut through any cloud of despair and misery, like how the sun came out after a rainstorm.

Suddenly it felt like he had been gifted by Heaven’s light itself.

Yes, this must be the best girl in the world. But Jonah...he was attracted to the girl, for some reason Elias didn’t understand yet. 

He was in love, that was one thing because he was basically trapped in his own mind and Jonah...he didn’t think there was something in that bastard that made him capable of love. But then Elias saw flashes of Jonah’s mind...memories of a long gone past and a woman in the 1820s, almost identical to Jenny Blackwood.

Elias soon realized, after diving into Jonah’s own mind (payback for taking his body), that Jonah Magnus was not made of stone...at least not when he was a young man in the 19th century. He had loved a woman, regarded her as his equal and better half. But she was also...his first archivist.

Then he lost her, along with his humanity.

And now, it looked like he found her again and they could both agree…

They loved her.

* * *

To match the pretty aspects of Jenny Blackwood, her soul was just as beautiful as her. Jonah invited her for tea in his office and he kept listening to her voice, to everything she had to say and he could do that for hours.

She was so smart too, both Jonah and Elias were fascinated over how much she knew and how she had single-handedly made it alive from several encounters with different powers. Well, when it came to the last three ones, her brother’s love had saved her life. 

But not just anyone can get out of the Web at age six, especially when it’s specialized in ensnaring children in it’s webs. 

She also had strong opinions on a lot of things. She hated olives, green or black. Her favorite dessert was strawberry cheesecake and the best flavor for ice-cream was pear, according to her.. She loves rooibos tea with a drop of vanilla essence. 

Jenny was curious in her nature, she loved to explore and discover things around her, especially if it was spooky things. She was active, she couldn’t sit still and if a catchy song played on the radio, she was more than likely to jump up and dance to all her heart’s content.

But there were also things that made them sad. Jenny’s childhood was lonely. A story of a little girl, left behind when her brother went to school, and heavily neglected by a mother who hated her children. A victim of whispering gossip among the villagers and mockery by classmates. 

The trauma of seeing a boy, older than her, being taken and devoured by the Web in her stead. No one believed her, they thought she was crazy and was just traumatized. 

The only one who truly loved her was her brother...who happened to work in this institute. His history was predictable (to Jonah. Elias felt so sorry for Martin who suffered.) and built up his character as kindhearted and self-sacrificing.

Both Elias and Jonah could agree on...they were going to love, cherish and protect this girl forever. She deserved everything they could give her, Jenny was their princess and she was the shining light alike the stars.

She was a divinity.

* * *

Loving her felt so easy.

Elias could feel how his, and Jonah’s, heart fluttered when she rested her head at his shoulder. Jenny set in his lap, cuddling with her boyfriend. The chair was big enough for anything, anyways.

Elias had always thought Jonah Magnus was heartless, cold as stone when it came to empathy. But now when this woman was in their life, the lovely Jenny Blackwood and they had her in their arms, feeling her love…

Everything felt so light and warm. 

Elias was happy. Jonah was happy.

But nothing lasts forever and there was still a darkness that rested within Jonah’s soul, the obsession of the supernatural and specifically...the Watcher’s Crown. He wants to see it happen, but he also wants Jenny’s love.

_You can’t have both,_ Elias tries to protest. _Make your pick, I would’ve taken her love over gold and treasures!  
_

_Why not,_ Jonah decides. _I can have both. I’ll make Watcher’s Crown happen and she will be by our side, loved and cherished!_

Elias had a dreadful feeling about that, it can only end in tears and misery. But he can’t argue anymore. He’s weak compared to Jonah, his willpower isn’t strong enough to overthrow Jonah’s dominant nature.

All he can do is to watch. And love Jenny Blackwood, the only thing he had control over.

* * *

When she was gone, Elias felt his heart shattering and Jonah’s humanity was slipping away.

He couldn’t see where she was anymore...and it drove Jonah insane. Jenny had wandered somewhere he couldn’t see her and the darkness prevented him from Seeing. 

Elias wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out but his voice was stolen. Everything he felt was agony, the grief of losing the one they loved was piercing painful, he wanted to die.

God, he wanted to die but he couldn’t…

Elias became numb instead while Jonah continued...living.

* * *

There was so much that happened for nearly a year after she went away.

Prentiss. Murder worms. A Stranger that took the place of Jenny’s friend Dave.

And then...she finally came home.

She was just as beautiful with her brown eyes and the vibrant orange hair, just slightly longer now.

The mirror that trapped her had been a Dark artefact, with a pocket dimension inside. No wonder Jonah couldn’t find her if this was the Dark’s doing.

Jon saved her. How he was able to figure out where Jenny, Martin’s sister, was...it was beyond any of them to understand. But he did his work. She was back where she belonged and they swore on this, both Jonah and Elias, that they were never letting her go again.

They rushed over to her side and embraced her, tight and warm. 

Elias came alive again, he could feel again and Jonah’s supernatural obsession got pushed back, regaining his humanity again. Anchoring him to being human.

Jenny laughed again...it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world and her smile just gave light. This was his world, Jenny Blackwood was what they lived for.

Of course, all of the archival staff has seen their display of love and went bonkers over it.

Elias didn’t care. Jonah didn’t care. 

They loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> So...who says the real Elias is dead? :P He might be alive, just trapped inside his own mind and subconsciously bickering with this 19th century bitch who just came and stole his body. XD
> 
> Now they're like stuck together and just had to fall in love with the same girl. :P
> 
> Some unique poly-relationship. Just imagine if they had their seperate bodies. Jenny would be courted by two guys who loved her but can't fucking stand each other.
> 
> Jenny Blackwood, unknowingly attracting guys. XD


End file.
